Monkey Wrench
EIKON (west coast & east coast media) Graphic Novel In the beginning, there was a time before the world of man bore witness to the presence of light and dark entities. An era before time itself begun, where in a majestic rift in time and space placed over a sea of stars being born forming the forever threshold; a place where the light and shade dwelled for eons after vacating the void. The void a place of forever dark and nothingness, the absence of life itself. For Eons passed where the light and shade being of separate consciousness therefore sharing the same essence of life that formed this beautiful union where the sky and water formulating massive lands creating great divides between land and water. The Light bringing the warmth of the first sight of the sun and spawning its quintessence of life on land and air by bringing green pastures as it covered the land and its shores; creating nature. Bringing the form of creatures that brought the light and its warmth from land to land, giving the first dawn of day. And with the shade covering nature with a balance of cool air that came only after the creation of night. Giving balance for growth in nature and spawning night creatures that helped spread the seeds of life over time itself alongside the creatures of the day. Now with this spark of life forming, the light and shade placed these creations within a sphere creating a world and time to forever balance life itself. And they called it Earth; and these creatures of both day and night praised the light and shade that in turn brought great harmony within nature for some time. And as the Earth grew, so did the essence of nature as it gave the creatures that occupied it for both day and night, abilities that suited its nature from within. And for this brought a greater harmony that made the lands rich in soil where the first heartbeat was heard at the highest peak of the mountains that seem to touch the sky, surrounded by earth’s most beautiful pastures. And for a great time, all the creatures gathered here to show and give thanks to the light and shade. They saw this place to be holy and high in significance as to being the place where day and night touched and in this place, the creatures all called it Eikon. And from this heartbeat was viewed as a great omen to the creatures because it was the time of great change on earth due to nature now spawning the first creation dedicated to the light and shade. And that was the birth of humanity and both the light and shade saw this as a great event because humanity were beings of both day and night. And the first of humanity being born from the richest of soil from nature, giving them unique abilities to walk during both day and night as well and the power to manipulate nature and the elements; known as magic. And from this new union, came the first of man and woman. As the light and shade looked over creation and as they begun to teach and show man the splendors of magic and the great wonders behind it for over a millennium; out of the silence there came a crackle in the sky causing unrest amongst the creatures. Now with the light being on earth looking over man, the shade turned to this crackle and spoke to it for it seemed to be a calm voice lended as a whisper only heard by the shade. And for a time, it spoke only to the shade and it seemed to be interested in the works and creations of the light and shade and how it all came to be. When this voice spoke, it would send chills and a sense of fear throughout the land of both day and night creatures. Bringing unrest to the light; yet for the lights love for humanity, the light ignored the slight distortion around the earth. And for a few of the creatures of the day would often speak and plead with the light to turn its gaze to the unearthly commotion that seem to plague these creature’s curiosity. These creatures stood and looked very similar to that of humanity yet noticeable differences, their ears with a long pointy tip and their hair as white as the purest snow. Eyes glowed within the reach of the sun. These creatures of high intellect, would later come to call themselves elves and thus so named all the creatures of the day and those of the night. Elves that showed a mystic bond with nature. Felt that the new presence that caused the confusion as unholy and looked at humanity as the reason for this monovalent presence. So as time went on and man begun to grow and took their rightful place amongst the creatures, there came a change in the shade. A scene of unrest and envy as the light took attention to the displacement in the heart of the shade and finally took notice for the presence that fowled upon the shades ear and saw it for the bringer of the void. The light Saw Crevasse; the devour of light. The light pleaded with the shade to see the poison that has taken home in the mind of the shade and the tension between the creatures of both day and night, causing a great divide between humanity and the elves. And out of nowhere, came the first murder or death taken by another. Crevasse tricked the elves into thinking that man was impure and unworthy of the magic they possessed and would use it against the shade in hope of assisting the light into consuming the shade and all that came from it. So, the elves were the first to strike against humanity. And so, with this act the shade was manipulated into thinking that humanity will be the fall all of creation and would consume the shade for the light and destroy all creatures on earth. And so, the shade grew furious and was then consumed by the shade transforming into darkness and witness the creatures of the night become increasingly vicious and changed in form as it begun to plague humanity. And with man being caught in the middle, led to the dawn of the great holy war of light against darkness. And for the light gathered all those from both day and night creatures and constructed a warrior of great power, an angel of the light and the essence and manifestation from the light named Eron. Of beauty and grace, she also banded together a special group of chosen humans that formed the nexus; protector of earth and all its creatures to fight against the horde of dark blood thirsty creatures that once was those of the shade now consumed by darkness they have plagued the lands of the earth led by the darkness chosen champion, a demon of great similarities to that of Eron yet also embodies the essence that was once the shade. His name was Nero. And for over a few millenniums, Eron and Nero have been locked in an eternal war over man and all of creation and so came a time where eron led a campaign against the dark that ended in trapping nero and was able to convince him to finally join with her against crevasse and the dark creatures that chose to remain with him by coming together and using their combined powers to form a great veil that would separate the world of man from the clutches of crevasses influence yet in the mist of forming this veil; eron and nero both then realized that the veil did far more then they hoped or were willing to sacrifice. The veil not only separated man from crevasse it also stripped the world of magic and separated the creatures of both day and night from the world of man as well. Causing such great pain and confusion which led man to believe that creatures that once ruled and roamed the earth in the beginning wasn’t anything more then. Mythical folklore...